memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Machine planet
Borg Sphere? An IP just added here the speculation that the machine planet was a giant Borg sphere instead of a planet a giant Borg Sphere (as in the ship class). I have never heard this speculation before, and given that it was called a "planet" in the canon, this seems to be baseless speculation. Should it be removed? --OuroborosCobra 01:59, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :I certainly wouldn't have a problem with it. I haven't found any such speculation online, but to be far, I didn't look that good either. Also to be fair, I think it was only speculated to be a planet by Spock... which is good enough for me. So, yeah, I think we can live without that additional speculation note. --From Andoria with Love 08:02, 6 June 2006 (UTC) "Far side of the galaxy..." This literally has to be a mistake in the script. V'Ger is given technology on a scale that dwarfs the imagination: it "has knowledge that spans this universe," has "planets, moons, stars, whole galaxies" (emphasis mine) stored in its data files; it has weapons composed of unidentifiable plasma-energy measuring whatever size it wishes, with the ability to instantly vaporize anything it wants, or likewise the capability to instantly pull back and disassociate any such weapon from a target with a mere thought; it has an energy cloud surrounding it that measures 2 AUs in diameter (in the Director's Edition of The Motion Picture), twice the distance between Earth and Sol, and produces a force-field surpassing Sol's radiation output. To compare V'Ger, easily the most advanced...Thing...the Federation is likely to ever encounter (period), to the Borg is like comparing the quantum leap of the invention of fire to another quantum leap...the invention of the laser. Sheer logic should dictate that fans realize Kirk's "actual line" was "far side of the universe" (which we still are far from knowing the dimensions of). --ChrisK 09:34, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Borg Homeworld Is it possible that the planet was just a planet that had been assimilated/colonized by the Borg instead of the Borg Homeworld? I don't see any reason to say it could only have been the homeworld in the speculative note at the end.Tiberius 07:23, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :Go nuts. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:49, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::The planet was not a Borg world, colony or otherwise. What the Borg do to worlds was briefly seen in the alternate assimilation future in Star Trek: First Contact; the Machine Planet looked almost artificially made itself, with how smoothly structured it was. That and the whole "weapons of near infinite power" that V'Ger exhibited and all. --ChrisK 08:56, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Could it be Cybertron is it Cybertron? it look like Cybertron to me. And it said it home to a race of sentient machines and clond those sentient machines be Transformers?. :This is Star Trek, not Transformers. In addition, The Motion Picture came out 5 years before any Transformers, so there is no way this was meant to be related. It doesn't look like any representation of Cybertron I have seen either. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:51, 27 April 2007 (UTC) could a idea of Transformers come from star trek machine planet? ::As stated above, this is Star Trek, not Transformers. They are not related. ;) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:20, 27 April 2007 (UTC)